Computers have become commonplace tools in modern society, and many businesses and residences now have one or more computing devices. In a small business, for example, some employees may each use a desktop computer or laptop computer. Some employees may even use more portable computers such as personal digital assistants or “smart” wireless telephones. Similarly, with a family sharing a residence, each family member may have his or her personal computer, or the family members may share one or more computers. Further, both small businesses and personal residences may include various computing appliances that incorporate or otherwise interact with computers. For example, a home residence may include a refrigerator, a “Voice over Internet Protocol” telephone, a digital music server, a digital camera, or an environmental control system that includes or interacts with a computer.
In order to optimize the use and flexibility of these computing devices, a business or family may link them together to form a small private network. Typically, each of the computing devices is connected to a router through a network adapter. The router then “routes” packets of data to and from each computing device. With this type of small private network, the router can in turn be connected to one or more larger private networks or a public network, such as the Internet. By sending and receiving messages through the router, each networked computing device may then communicate with computing devices outside of the private network. In this arrangement, the router serves as a “gateway” device that provides a gateway to and from the private network. Wireless gateway devices are often referred to as “access points.”
While this type of small or “home” network can provide enhanced utility for its member computing devices, even a small network can be very difficult for a non-technical person to set up and maintain.
IEEE 802.11, also known by the term Wi-Fi, denotes a set of Wireless LAN/WLAN standards developed by working group 11 of the IEEE LAN/MAN Standards Committee (IEEE 802). The 802.11 family currently includes six over-the-air modulation techniques that all use the same protocol. The most popular techniques are those defined by the b, a, g and n amendments to the original standard.
802.11b, 802.11g, and 802.11n standards use the 2.40 GHz (gigahertz) band, operating (in the United States) under Part 15 of the FCC Rules and Regulations. Because of this choice of frequency band, 802.11b and 802.11g equipment can encounter interference from microwave ovens, cordless telephones, Bluetooth devices, and other appliances using this same band.
802.11b and 802.11g—as well as 802.11n when using the 2.4 GHz band—divide the 2.4 GHz spectrum into 14 overlapping, staggered channels whose center frequencies are 5 megahertz (MHz) apart. The 802.11b, and 802.11g standards do not specify the width of a channel; rather, they specify the center frequency of the channel and a spectral mask for that channel. The spectral mask for 802.11b requires that the signal be attenuated by at least 30 dB from its peak energy at ±11 MHz from the center frequency, and attenuated by at least 50 dB from its peak energy at ±22 MHz from the center frequency. An example of such an energy signature associated with a given channel is shown in FIG. 1.
In the USA, only channels 1-11 of the 14 available channels are used. As each channel is overlapped and staggered 5 MHz apart, the full range of energy signatures can be plotted as shown in FIG. 2.
A common approach for configuring a wireless network is to operate the network on Channels 1, 6 or 11. These channels are each 25 MHz apart and so have the lowest amount of impact on each other, as is shown in FIG. 3. The large majority of routers shipping in the USA are hard-coded to channel 6 as the default channel.
When considering the performance characteristics of a particular computer in a home network environment, users are typically concerned with factors such as:                How fast can I stream video content from the internet to this wireless enabled device?        How fast do web pages load?        How fast can I transfer files between computers on my network?        
The speed at which transfer can occur on a wireless network is gated by many factors, including but not limited to the signal strength between the laptop and router, and the amount of overlapping transmissions from other nearby wireless access points.
Generally speaking, improving the signal strength from a given wireless device is affected by proximity to the access point it is communicating with. A typical consumer can grasp this concept, and can locate their access point in a desirable location to improve signal strength. Determining the amount of overlapping transmissions from other nearby wireless devices, however, is more difficult and beyond the comprehension of an average consumer.